The invention relates to a pressure bulkhead of fiber composite material for an aircraft fuselage for the pressure-tight axial closure of a fuselage region configured to be put under internal pressure, as well as to a device and a method for manufacturing an aircraft structural component of fiber composite material, in particular for manufacturing a pressure bulkhead for an aircraft fuselage for the pressure-tight axial closure of a fuselage region configured to be put under internal pressure.
In modern commercial aircraft, a plurality of different structural components of fiber composite material is used. In particular, these components must have a structural rigidity and buckling stability that corresponds to their use. Thus it is now common among other things to form a pressure bulkhead for the pressure-tight axial closure of a region of the aircraft fuselage configured to be put under internal pressure as a fiber composite structural component. Such a pressure bulkhead comprises all the structural elements that are necessary for the pressure-tight closing of the region of the aircraft fuselage in question and for conducting the forces resulting from the internal pressure into the fuselage shell structure of the aircraft. The pressure bulkhead of fiber composite material may have a monolithic construction in the shape of a calotte. Areas of such a fiber composite pressure bulkhead that are particularly subjected to stress or loading in use may be formed reinforced, wherein such reinforcements in the form of further fiber composite layers may be applied to the pressure bulkhead component in the stressed areas, in order to increase their rigidity. Such a pressure bulkhead is known e.g., from DE 39 06 170 A1 and from U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,589 A (both incorporated by reference).